Bulletproof
by DarkDreamer1982
Summary: Takes place morning after ministry fight in OOTP. Something is discovered while Voldemort attempts to possess Harry. Changes a lot of things for the outcome of the war. Brings a lot of issues to the light.


**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, I just enjoyed the books and movies. And maybe had fun pointing out all the times in Deathly Hollows 2 when it looked like there was just too much sexual tension. Especially those last couple of scenes between Tom and Harry. So many times that they were just a hair breath away, you know they wanted to kiss. I wonder if the actors ever considered it just to get a rise out of everyone? Would have been funny…**

**Kerli - Bulletproof [New Version] - Lyrics Look it up on you tube if you haven't heard it before.**

**As usual, when I post a one shot, it will stay a one shot. So please no asking for more. If you want more, feel free to take it and run with it. I would love to see more detail and more chapters. I unfortunately have a very mean muse. She gives me a scene then nothing. She refuses to do more.**

Sitting in the great hall, the students and teachers of Hogwarts were sitting down to breakfast and discussing what happened to Umbridge and the Inquisitorial squad. They slowly noticed that a few students were missing, as well a couple teachers. Just then a hoot was heard and everyone looked up to see the mail being delivered. As soon as the news papers were unrolled the noise level in the hall increased to almost unbearable intensity. The head line that screeched across the front page shouted **Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, Proven Right! He-who-must-not-be-named Seen In Ministry Atrium! Sirius Black Innocent! **It was all over the hall about the ministry break in and the Death Eater trap. People were shouting that they knew Harry was right all along, even those that had been ridiculing him all year. Just as the noise was reaching its crescendo, The whole hall went silent as the main doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

All eyes were on them as they made their way to the head table. It didn't bother either of them, they were used to the staring that came with being who they were. Dumbledore took his place behind the podium, with Harry standing to his right, and began telling the school the whole story of what had happened the night before at the ministry. After finishing he allowed Harry to take the podium and sat in his seat with the other teachers.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up into the eyes of everyone in the hall, even managing to catch those of the teachers behind him before bringing his attention back to the rest of the school. What everyone saw there brought gasps from most everyone's lips. His eyes were dead. There was no other word for it. There was nothing in those usually oh so expressive eyes. If they didn't know better, it was almost like a Dementor has sucked his soul out. Taking one last look around, Harry clapped his hands together and began to speak. " None of you may leave this hall or speak until I am finished talking. Hogwarts herself has deigned to help in the that regard. Most everyone here knows me by at least name, if not by reputation. Most of you think you know me personally. But no one has ever known me for me. It has always been the Boy-who-lived, or Slytherins Heir, or Tri-wizard champion, or cheat, or crazy liar, or attention seeking lunatic. All these rumors and speculations going around about me since I have entered the wizarding world. Even before that you all had books and stories about me

I have faced Voldemort now 4 times and have come out alive. First year I protected the Philosophers stone along with my friends." At the mention of this the ceiling of the hall changed from the morning sky to the scene of Harry and friends making their way through the protections and finally Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. When the scene played out Harry began speaking again. "Second year when we saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets." Again the ceiling changed to depict Ron, Harry and Lockhart entering the girls bathroom and sliding down the tunnel, and continuing until Fawkes helped them escape. You could see the horror on every ones faces after each scene. "Third year with the Dementors." The ceiling showed Harry casting his patronus and deflecting the almost one hundred Dementors away. "Fourth year with the tournament." This time it showed the fake Moody putting Harry's name in the cup. Then it jumped to the graveyard scene and ended with Harry crying over Cedric's body. "This year with Umbridge." It showed the Dementors coming after him and his cousin. The trial, and Umbridge's detentions with the blood quill. Umbridge almost using Cruciatus curse on Harry and then their flight to the Ministry. The battle of the ministry six and finally the exposure of Voldemort.

That is just what has happened to me on the wizarding world. No one had thought to check on a little orphan in the muggle world. Even if he was your supposed Savior. Dumbledore said everything was fine, so it must be so." Harry paused here to look at the Headmaster. His blank and dead eyed expression never changing. "Every one thought that my life was wonderful and I was being pampered by my relatives." Scenes from Harry's life before Hogwarts began to play out. Being shoved in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry Hunting by Duddley and his friends. Harry doing everything around the house. His punishment for not finishing. His being starved and ridiculed. Being punished for all of his accidental magic. "Then I found out about the wizarding world and thought everything would change. Someone would finally take me away from all of the abuse. Only to be told that I had to go back for my own protection and that it probably wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. That a little hard work and discomfort was worth the protection of the blood wards." Here the ceiling showed the abuse increasing and the verbal barrage of insults becoming more malicious.

"I was so happy when summer was over so I could come home to Hogwarts and escape it all. Only for it to continue even here." The ceiling started to scroll through all the times that Snape verbally assaulted Harry. All the times that the students, even his friends, had turned on him. At this Harry's expression still had not changed, but tears did start to run down his face. "After all of this there was one bright shinning star in all of this darkness. I got my godfather back. I had hoped to get to live with him after 3rd year. Here was my hope to escape the abuse, but again the Headmaster decided that it was just too dangerous with the ministry after Sirius. I would have rather been on the run with him than at that house. But at least I had some few but wonderful moments with him. Someone to finally confide in who believed me. Someone to finally tell me about my parents other than how much I looked like them. Sirius would send me food by owl and write to me all the time. He tried so many times to convince Dumbledore to let me come live with him once he had a safe house set up. But Dumbledore denied us, and even stopped any mail from reaching me last summer. So, no letters from Sirius, no food packages that were preventing me from starving. Not even the few letters I sometimes received from my friends.

Then the whole Ministry fiasco happened. Which could have been prevented if the Headmaster didn't have to hold all of his information so close to his chest. He claimed he wanted to give me a normal childhood before he burdened me with the knowledge. So many things were happening this year. Umbridge, and Voldemort sending me dreams and visions. So many times I tried to talk to Dumbledore, but he ignored me. After saving a friends father, he finally realizes that I need some help with my connection to Voldemort. But his help was Snape teaching me Occlumency. No one cared that I thought that it had been me and not the snake that attacked Mr. Weasly." Here the ceiling stated cycling though all of the visions that Voldemort had sent Harry, except the last one. "He actually thought a man that loathed me because of something my father did, something that happened back in school, some one who could hold that kind of grudge against a blameless child, could teach me how to protect my mind. Those lessons were a joke. He did nothing but attack and degrade me." The ceiling changed to the lessons with Snape. "So, after my mind had been practically ripped apart by Snape, and I was so exhausted from all the detentions with Umbridge and taking my OWLS, Voldemort decided to hit me were it counts. He sent a vision of him torturing Sirius for what ever it was at the Ministry that he wanted. If Dumbledore had just told me in first year after I asked him why Voldemort was after me. If he had just taken me to get the prophesy at some point. Or maybe if he had never meddled in my life to begin with. Maybe Sirius would still be here and would never have fallen in through the veil. Maybe I would still have someone to care about me."

Harry looked up from the podium to see that almost everyone had tears streaming down their faces and were trying to support each other. "Look at what you have right now. Friends and family supporting you in your sadness. I have never had that. I had followers who were trying to ride my fame into a better life. Ron thinking that being best friends with the Boy-who-lived would help him attain better that what his he was used to with his family. Hermione who thought to get above all the muggle-born stigma by riding my coattails. Everyone one else who claimed to be my friend, yet knew nothing about me. The one person that I did have that from is gone. All because of some simple words that I was denied and that Voldemort was obsessed with." At this the ceiling changed to show Trelawney giving the prophesy. After it finished Harry looked back at the Headmaster. " I want you to go over that in your head a could times really concentrate on the words. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. . . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . . _Now it clearly says the power to vanquish, and I have done so four times now. Now the part of neither one can live while the other surviving. That is pretty much what Voldemort and I have been doing, surviving. Neither one of us have been able to really live our lives. Both because of the meddling of a certain Headmaster. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he was know in his youth, had a childhood very similar to mine. Getting sent back to the orphanage to be abused by his caretakers and beat on by his fellow children. His accidental magic getting him labeled a freak like me. He even went to his Headmaster for help, and would have received it if not for Dumbledore. The man that supposedly believes in giving everyone a second chance had already labeled poor Tom as a lost cause and decided that he would grow to be dark. So that is just what Tom did. He decided to live up to the expectations set before him.

When Voldemort had tried to posses me in the ministry, a funny thing had happened. That connection I have been telling you about grew stronger and while he was witnessing my memories, I was also witnessing his. There would be no Voldemort for me to defeat if it wasn't for Dumbledore. Now getting back to the prophecy. The power the Dark Lord knows not. Dumbledore told me it was love. That since I had known love and understood love, and that Voldemort couldn't, that I was to use it to defeat him. His theory was that my mothers sacrifice and love for me was what protected me from Voldemort. But all of that was made moot in fourth year when he used my blood in his resurrection. It also made the blood wards worthless too. So I spent last summer alone for nothing and was only protected because Voldemort didn't want the world to know he had returned yet. But we did discover what my true power was during the attempted possession. It also deals with the either must die at the hand of the other part. I am his anchor to this world. The reason he did not die when his Killing curse rebounded on him. All of the terrible things from his childhood had splintered his soul. It was still whole, but it was torn in places. When the Killing curse hit him it was not at full force wince it was not cast on him directly. Therefore a piece of his soul was able to lodge itself in my scar and anchor the rest of him to this world." Here he pause to look at Dumbledore again. "We both know about your theory about the horcruxes, but your wrong. The diary I destroyed in second year really was just a memory. Yes it could take solid form by feeding off of Ginny's life, but it would not have stayed that way without taking more lives to sustain it. My soul was also splintered due to my own upbringing. Since his soul piece was trapped in my scar, a part of my soul went to fill in the missing piece in Voldemort.

We are now soul anchors for each other, and can only be killed by each other. We can't even kill ourselves, believe me I've tried." The ceiling changed to show Harry last summer in his room. He was cutting himself across his neck and bleeding out on his bed. You could see the life leaving his eyes. Just as everyone watched him take his last breath his body stilled then all the blood that had spilled out started to return to his body as the cut along his throat healed itself. "The only way for us to die is if we kill each other at the same time. If I kill Voldemort, he will just come back because of the soul anchor in me. So, the prophesy has been fulfilled. There is no way to defeat Voldemort, and I am tired of fighting. I refuse to fight for a people who care nothing about me except what I can do for them. I refuse to fight for a people who refuse to fight for themselves. I refuse to fight for a people who let an old man manipulate them time and time again. I refuse to fight for you."

With that the doors to the Great hall were thrown open and Voldemort and his death eaters filed in. Voldemort continued to the Head table while the death eaters surrounded the house tables. When Harry's Avada Kedavra green eyes met Voldemort's blood red they finally stated to show some emotion. You could see the pain, anguish, and sadness running through them. But you could also see the relief. Voldemort lifted his hand and set it against Harry's cheek. "That was very well done Harry. I am sorry that you had to show all of them your past, but they had to understand what kind of man they had been following. They needed to see what their apathy and willingness to let one old man run their lives has wrought them. You are now free to do what you will with your life." With that said Harry closed his eyes leaned into the caress, and smiled peacefully. When he opened his eyes they seemed to glow with a barely contained power.

Turning to Dumbledore he clapped his hands again to release everyone. Dumbledore looked at Harry with sad eyes. "How can you help the man that killed your Parents? How can you stand with the man that caused your godfather's death? Harry, how can you stand against the light?" Looking the Headmaster in his eyes Harry answered. "Did you not pay attention to anything I have said and showed here today? I do not blame Voldemort for anything he has done. I blame the one who turned Tom Riddle into Voldemort. I blame the one who refused to help children in need because of his greater good." Harry raised his hand and pointed his finger at Dumbledore. "I blame you!" With the last syllable left his lips a green light with silver lightning through it shot out of his finger to slam into Dumbledore. A white light shot out of the Headmasters chest to shoot towards Harry and enter his. Dumbledore fell face first onto the table. Eyes open and vacant with a horrified look on his face. Turning around he looked at the rest of the hall. "You all remember me telling you that Hogwarts herself was helping me earlier. Well, what I failed to tell you was that she also helped he to learn my 'power he know not'. Turns out I can claim another's magic. Thanks to all of the different creatures I have been exposed to over the years; Basilisk venom, Phoenix Tears, Dementors breath, Acromantula web, Dragon fire, Grindylows, Werewolves. Lets just say it has had an unforeseen benefits. Now the rest of this is going to be very simple. Join us, or your magic is mine. Now, I don't have to kill you to take your magic. Dumbledore just needed to die. I will leave you alive and healthy and you will be forced to try to make it in the Muggle world. Most of you have no records or identities on muggle record, so good luck trying to get a job or anything else."

Harry turned around and laid his hands on Voldemort's face. As his hands started to glow, his face started to change. Where before there was the nose less, snakelike face, now there was the handsome face of a 20 something Tom Riddle. Harry then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. This caused everyone to gasp, even the Death Eaters. Harry cuddled up to Tom's side and turned to look at his audience. "You didn't expect me to not fall in love with this man, did you? After sharing this connection with him practically my whole life? After sharing every memory, every intimate detail and thought of our lives? After understanding each other and knowing each other so well because of our similar childhoods? You're a bunch of fools to think any different." Turning back to Voldemort Harry said, "I will meet you all at the ministry in an hour. I will get everyone into the Atrium and perform the same as I did here. This will be the easiest, cleanest takeover in all of wizarding history." With that said Harry gave Voldemort on last lingering kiss and apparated straight out of Hogwarts and into the Ministry atrium.

The British takeover went as planned with no loss on either side. The changes in the government fixed many problems that the wizarding world had been suffering from for too long. Muggle-borns were removed from their homes at the first sign of accidental magic, many minds being altered to make it as if the child never existed if young enough, or was killed if too old. Squibs all through Britain were rounded up to live in their own communities to stop the spread of magical blood with muggles and to help prevent muggle-born in the first place. Both Tom and Harry knew the threat that the muggles could be for the magical world. Even if a majority of the muggle population were to accept them, as long as any part of the muggle world could turn on them with nuclear bombs and the like, it was too risky to have anything that could expose magic to them. They also found a way for muggle technology to run off of magic. Helping them to better keep track of all muggle advancements and any accidental exposure of magic to the muggles.

Harry sat alone near the edge of the small pond on the Riddle estate; listening to his I-pod and remembering his life before.

**Just a simple touch**

**Just a little glance**

**Makes me feel like flying**

Scenes of his few happy times with Sirius ran through his head

**But where are you tonight?**

**Something isn't right**

**Can you please stop hiding?**

Remembering the summer after fourth year and all of fifth year.

**I am trying not to think about**

**All the things you did before**

**But sometimes it all just gets to me**

**I cant fake it anymore**

**I'll stay with you**

**But remember,**

**And be careful what you do**

**Cause I'm not Bulletproof**

Recalling the first real conversation he had with Voldemort that didn't include them trying to kill each other. Telling him that if they were to work with each other, there would have to be at least mutual respect. No submitting or lording of the other.

**In your secret place**

**Staring into space**

**Leaves me feeling frozen**

Remembering his first few moments after Sirius fell into the veil.

**I just need to feel**

**That what we have is real**

**And I'm the one you've chosen**

Scenes of his and Tom's life since the take over flashing through his head. Knowing that no other could ever do for them and compare to the love and understanding they have for each other now.

**I am trying not to think about**

**All the things you did before**

**But sometimes it all just gets to me**

**I cant fake it anymore**

**I'll stay with you**

**But remember,**

**And be careful what you do**

**Cause I'm not Bulletproof**

Remembering the incidents with the stone and the chamber.

**(Instrumental Break)**

**I am trying not to think about**

**All the things you did before**

**But sometimes it all just gets to me**

**I cant fake it anymore**

**I'll stay with you**

**But remember,**

**To be careful what you do**

**Cause I'm not Bulletproof**

Recalling the graveyard resurrection.

**I'm not bulletproof**

**I'm not bulletproof**

Wondering what would have happened if he would have taken Voldemort's offer first year.

**Be careful what you say**

**Be careful what you do**

Wondering how the world would be right not if Dumbledore would never have existed.

**I'm not bulletproof**

**I'm not bulletproof…..**

Then he remembered that he was. . . . Bulletproof that is, and that all this speculating and reminiscing could change anything. Plus, with the way things turned out in the end, he wouldn't want to.


End file.
